User talk:Aqua Jet
--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:36, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Wow I just welcome myself? Cool! Hi You wanna be a sysop here? I'm the webmaster along with Mario.-- Happyface 22:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) You are a sysop! -- Happyface 00:30, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Aqua Jet?? I think I know the source of your Club Penguin problems... It is that the Internet is broken... which means everyone has had problems with their internet. Possibly that Monaco Skin problem on Club Penguin Wiki was that the Internet was acting up... not the computers that do that. For example: a 8GB RAM with 4.00 GHZ processor with a 7200RPM Hard drive would run like a 233MHZ Pentium with 1 MB RAM with a 5000RPM hard drive. I hope could help you. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 00:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I am guessing that is the problem. Have a glorious day, -- was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ---- I am guessing that the Internet is broken. Have a glorious Sunday, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:21, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Did you try Club Penguin from Miniclip? (If club penguin homepage won't load). was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:24, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin on Miniclip It's the link to it. Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:25, 26 October 2008 (UTC) You say you are using a laptop, right? If you are using Wireless internet (which probably u are) that might be why it won't load. was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:29, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I knew it... you are using Safari! It might be why it won't load. Safari probably is having problems. was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:32, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :That is very weird. Are you doing it from your laptop? :o was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:38, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I'm going to church now. was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:41, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Aqua Jet! I quit Club Penguin Wiki 4 hours ago. I can't help but quit because I am way too addicted Club Penguin. :) Have a glorious day/night, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 01:13, 27 October 2008 (UTC) *blushes* You watch Dora the Explorer? When I am sick, I watch Diego, and Max & Ruby. I guess you don't know what it is like to be american. was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 01:18, 27 October 2008 (UTC) When I have NOTHING to watch, I watch Science Channel. I get bored watching it... was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 01:24, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Cool. --Bluscat 01:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Ok... You may ask why I am on Bluscat. I figured out my password. This is Sk8rbluscat! --Bluscat 01:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) This is the account that is supposed to have 3,000 edits. This si my old account!!!! --Bluscat 01:28, 27 October 2008 (UTC) is. Sorry for my bad spelling. --Bluscat 01:28, 27 October 2008 (UTC) It is doing ok. I am running out of images for the Picture of the day. --Bluscat 01:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Typed it out of memory! Cool! --Bluscat 01:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) No... Check out the new sig! --Bluscat 01:34, 27 October 2008 (UTC) My e mail address was authenticated on January something! on this account. --Bluscat 01:35, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I might have figured out my old email pass: . --Bluscat 01:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) No luck, please message me on my talk page. --Bluscat 01:39, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Do you have school today?????? --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Lucky you! You get school off. Weird. I still have to go to school. :| I did my signature from memory! --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:43, 27 October 2008 (UTC) If ol' Bluscat would not have gotten banned, I would have the Wreath pin to the current. He got banned in April. *sighs*. --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I can literally type with my eyes closed. 00Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:46, 27 October 2008 (UTC) LOL! I know why you don't have cake. CP not working. --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Weird. I quit Club Penguin Wiki. :( I might come back. I have to be Sk8rbluscat to do it though. lolz! --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:49, 27 October 2008 (UTC) It might not work with me now. --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Snap you fingers at the computer! It works for me! --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:52, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I am telling mine to not load and it loads! --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:56, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Number Guy probably did it. --Bluscat TALK TO ME 01:58, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Macintosh's are possibly cursed... --Bluscat TALK TO ME 02:00, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :( Did you try it on Windows XP??? SPORE did it! --Bluscat TALK TO ME 02:02, 27 October 2008 (UTC) No. I know it is a Wikia Spotlight. --Bluscat TALK TO ME 02:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I might be editing as an IP address. I know it is 71.xxx.xxx.xxx --Bluscat TALK TO ME 02:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Aqua Jet. I told you it was 71.xxx.xxx.xxx -- 02:05, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Good for you. -- 02:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) If you do the WHOIS on me, It won't say my real address! -- 02:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Cool! I am honest, I wish I was a member on Club penguin! -- 02:09, 27 October 2008 (UTC) a way to trace IPs down to arrest people, ex chatroom thingys. -- 02:09, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Oh right, You can't sysop me because I am an IP! -- 02:11, 27 October 2008 (UTC) How can an IP quit the Wiki???? anyways? -- 02:13, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I quit Club Penguin Wiki several hours ago. -- 02:15, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I gotta go to bed now, -- 02:15, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Cool. I will login as Sk8rbluscat soon. -- 02:25, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Did you send Club Penguin an e-mail considering that problem??? was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 02:28, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I sent them an e mail-- technical questions and said 'My friend Aqua Jet is having trouble loading Club Penguin. She waited 15+ minutes to for it to load. It is giving her a blank screen. She re-installed Flash and everything. What can she do??'. Now I gotta wait 1-2 days for it to come in. was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 02:34, 27 October 2008 (UTC)